Wolf in Shinigami's Clothing
by sweetbabies1342
Summary: This is a Ichigo x Oc story. Rating will change. I do not own Bleach just my Ocs.
1. Meeting the Strawberry

Name: Shiloh Lin Ishida (Doesn't use her last name just goes by Shiloh Lin.)

Birthday: August 7th.

Height: 5'3

Weight: 115

Looks: Dark brown hair with golden eyes. She has a bust that rivals Orihime's. Shiloh is pretty curvy but she tries to hide it. She always has had a light tan that she got from her mom. Because of her short size people underestimate her but she has a lot of power in her small body.

Personality: Shiloh is hyper and fun when she is with friends but merciless when she is fighting enemies once someone breaks her trust it is very hard to get it back. When she got her soul reaper powers she noticed that she can see a zanpakuto's spirit standing behind the soul reaper, but it only works if the soul reaper in question has unlocked his or her zanpakuto's shikai. Shiloh tries to find the best in everybody and it's very hard to get on her bad side. She is very protective of her friends and if they are in danger she will fight to get them back no matter what the cost is. Suborn Shiloh does not know the meaning of the word 'back down' or ' I give up' no matter how bad the fight looks she will not back down and fight with ever thing she has.

Past: Shiloh's father Daisuke left her when she was only six giving her a Quincy cross that she wears around her neck. When she was 10 her brother Kaoru was killed by a hollow when he tried to protect her and she blames herself for it. That is how she got her soul reaper powers. At twelve her mother Sakura was killed by a hollow and that is how Shiloh learned the names of her zanpakuto. Sakura told her that Kisuke would be her god father. Shunsui found her and told Kisuke the news and took her to the soul society. (I will go into more detail later in the story.)

Mother: Sakura Aizen was the ex-lieutenant of the 11th squad. She never trusted her brother Sosuke and stayed away from him because she could tell that his good act was fake. Sakura had many friends and was loved by many. She was also feared by many. Zaraki loved to fight her and she could hold her own against him. Because she didn't trust Sosuke she was the first to be turned into a vizard making Shiloh half vizard. She left with the other vizards and stayed with them for a while. Until she met Daisuke Ishida.

Father: Daisuke Ishida is Ryuuken's younger brother. (Ryuuken is Uryu's father.) Unlike his brother Daisuke wears his Quincy cross proudly like his father. Daisuke fell in love with Sakura but he didn't know that she was a soul reaper. He just thought she was a girl with really high spirit energy. They soon moved in together and had two kids Shiloh and Kaoru. When he found out that Sakura was a soul reaper he left them telling his family to forget him. He gave Shiloh a Quincy cross before he left.

Brother: Kaoru is Shiloh's little brother by two years he is very calm and collected. Never losing his cool he was very close to Shiloh hardly ever leaving her or his mom's side. When he died Shiloh blames herself because he died trying to protect her.

Partner: Doji is a spirit wolf that only soul reapers and people with high spirit energy can see. He can talk and has been by Shiloh's side for as long as she can remember. He goes with her to the soul society.

Zanpakuto: Shiloh has a zanpakuto that has two spirits and two names. They can materialize whenever they feel like it as long as Shiloh is in her soul reaper form. When her zanpakuto is not released it looks like a normal katana that has a dark red almost black sheath with a dark blue almost black handle. The guard looks like two wolves.

Kougaiji: Kougaiji or Kou is very hyper but he is a pervert and loves to mess around with Shiloh and Dokugakuji. Even though he acts like that he loves and respects Shiloh and would put his life on the line to protect her. To release him Shiloh says _'bare your fangs Kougaiji'_ When he is released he looks like a large scythe with the blade on fire. On the handle it has a wolf that is made of fire running. Kou can control fire.

Dokugakuji: Dokugakuji or Doku is very respectful and always listens to what Shiloh tells him. He is the submissive one of the two but is not afraid to show his power if Kou gets cocky. Doku tells Shiloh that they will always be there for her and that he will try to stop anything that gets in her way. To release him Shiloh says '_show your claws Dokugakuji'_ when he is released he looks like a large jagged scythe and on the handle there is a lightning wolf running. Doku can control lightning.

Shiloh has to wear ear-rings that limit her spirit energy because it's too high and attracts so many hollows. And her soul reaper attire has short sleeves with bandages that wrap around her arms going down to her knuckles making them look like fingerless gloves. Her robes go down to her ankles and are torn and tattered at the bottom. On her sides are slash marks that show the bandages around her waist. A sash that hangs loosely on her hips that holds her zanpakuto. And her Quincy cross hangs around her neck. And she is a vizard but no one but her mom and Kisuke knows and he said that they would control it once she got back to the world of the living.

"So how long have you been here Shiloh?" Rukia asked me as we were walking to the Kuchiki Manor. Out of all the soul reapers here Rukia was the one I was closest too. She was like a sister to me and we spent a lot of time together.

"About two years"

"Really, it feels just like last week you came here and was terrorizing the whole soul society." She laughed.

"I know what you mean I can't believe it either" I sighed. It was June 15th in two days it would be two years that I have been in the soul society. Two years since my mom died, four years since my brother died, and eight years since my dad left us. June 17th is a very bad date for me.

"STOP BEING SAD DAMMIT!" Kougaiji yelled and his head popped out of my chest glaring at me. Rukia sighed and looked at him like he was stupid. Most of the soul reapers got over the fact that my zanpakuto could materialize themselves whenever they wanted.

"Hello Kou" She said politely.

"Why _hello_ Rukia" he said with a wink.

"SHILOH!" I heard Doji screaming at me. Doji was a light brown wolf with a white chest and muzzle. He also has light blue eyes which was weird for a wolf. He was small the size of a puppy which is why he always rides on my shoulder or head. '_Why are people screaming at me today' I wondered _'_I'm not sure mistress but I think it has something to do with the fact that Zaraki is chasing Doji.' Dokugakuji said in a calm voice. 'OH SHIT' _was the only thing you could think before a sword was thrust between you andRukia; who screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Shi-shi Kenny wants to fight you" Yachiru laughed. Zaraki had a mad gleam in his eyes and it caused you to smirk at him and tell him to bring it on.

The fight lasted a couple hours only stopped when Byakuya told you to go fight somewhere else. You both were a little worse for wear but laughing like mad men as you walked to squad 11 barracks.

"You are definitely Sakura's kid" Zaraki told you.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" you said smiling up at him. You and Zaraki were close when he found out you were Sakura's daughter. And the fact that you could give him a really good fight. Ikkaku and Yumichika were also close to you too. You remember when you first met them.

_You had only been at the soul society for a few months and Zaraki wanted you to fight him. Since you never backed down from a fight you said yes. The boys there already know that you are Sakura's daughter and that you can see a zanpakuto spirit. As soon as you got there you were pulled from Zaraki and a man's face was shoved into yours. "Yumichika what are you doing" Zaraki and a bald guy yelled at the man you guess was Yumichika. _

"_I have to know how she keeps her hair so soft and shiny. Sakura never told me and she has the same hair as her." Zaraki and the bald guy got a dead pan look while yachiru laughed but let him drag you off._

"_I know you don't want just talk about hair. What do you want?" I asked._

"_You can see a zanpakuto's spirit right? Well don't tell anyone about mine okay" He told me in a very firm voice. Now that I look behind him his zanpakuto was a weird bird like man, but it gave off a kido vibe not a physical combat type like the bald guys and all the other soul reapers here. _

"_I understand I won't tell anyone" You told him with a smile. He suddenly started gushing saying thank you and going on and on asking how you kept your hair so shiny and soft. _

"_Umm I don't do anything special just wash it." You said with a dead pan look on your face. '__**this guy is so weird.' **__Kou told you. _

"_Shiloh get your ass out here and fight us now." Zaraki yelled at you. I guess he has been wanting to fight you for a long time and he got to go first. _

"_Ok take your limiters out." Zaraki told you in a firm demanding voice. _

"_I can't control it yet" You told him. Zaraki simply smirked. "Well you'll never be able to if you don't practice. Plus it's the only way you have a hope of not dying." I gulped and did as he told me too. When I took them out all the soul reapers in the rooms eyes looked like they would pop out of their heads. Your long hair floated all around you and your zanpakuto seemed to shake with excitement. You put your hair up and pulled out your zanpakuto. _

"_You can have the first hit and you might want to release your zanpakuto." You looked at him like he was crazy, "You can hit me anywhere go for the throat or the heart; hell you can even go for my eyes. But you can't cut me." You were familiar with this your mom would say it any time the two of you would practice. __**"Show your claws Dokugakuji" **_

'_**I won't let you down mistress.'**_

_Your blade was now a large jagged scythe and your spirit energy seemed to amplify so much that even Zaraki's eyes widened but soon he was smirking._

"_Damn I might actually have some fun here." You then charged hitting him in the shoulder. It cut him but just a small scratch nothing big. He smirked and said "Well you might be Sakura's kid after all but now it's my turn" He swung his sword and you dodged only getting a small scratch on the cheek, but he grabbed your pony-tail pulling you back to him getting ready to strike but you quickly grabbed Doku and cut your hair making it short and jagged. You heard Yumichika let out a high-pitch scream and start crying anime tears. You then jumped up aiming to kick him in the throat but he caught your foot, so you jabbed him in the stomach with the handle of the scythe making him grunt and let you go. _

"_Heh so you got some skill after all, kid" He attacked again which you blocked most of them but got nicked a few times here and there. _

_The fight went on like that for a while till you got a good slash in the side causing you to fall back. _

"_That's enough for one day" Zaraki said surprising you, since you were expecting him to kill you. "You are strong and definitely Sakura's kid; you fight a lot like her in the fact that you act like her. Your attacks are light and fast making the enemy drop his guard then you show him your true power." _

"_Kenny, I think Shi-Shi needs some help she's bleeding a whole lot." Yachiru said. "Ikkaku, Yumichika go take her to squad 4 they'll take care of her." That was your first fight with Zaraki and since then the two of you fight all the time. Because of him you can now keep most of your spirit pressure under control without the limiters, but you still wear them to keep it completely down._

Since then your hair grew out a little bit more now to your shoulder blade with bangs on the left side of your face.

You sighed "I'm surprised they haven't kicked me out considering how much trouble I seem to cause here."

Zaraki just laughed and patted you on the head. Doji was sitting on your shoulder looking bored as he normally did. Toshiro suddenly appeared telling you that head captain Yamamoto wanted you to see him. You said bye to Zaraki and followed Toshiro to see Yamamoto. You and Toshiro were fairly close (as close as fire and ice could get) but he treated you with respect and fairly enjoyed your company. When you got there you noticed Shunsui and Nanao along with Rangiku standing there.

"You called for me head Captain Yamamoto?" You asked bowing down. "Yes as you know you have been here for almost two years." You nodded.

"Well I believe it may be time for you go to the world of the living." He said bluntly. "I think that she should stay here for a while longer there is still a lot more she should learn." Shunsui said looking kind of down which was abnormal for him. "Shunsui, Shiloh has grown at a startling rate faster than any soul reaper we have seen. She already is easily at a lieutenant level. And she has only been here for two years."

"I understand" you told him surprising Shunsui, since you had been there Shunsui has been like a father to you. You stayed in the squad 8 barracks with Shunsui and he taught you a lot of kido and gave you a place to stay.

"Then it is decided on June 17 Shiloh will return to the spirit world." You, Doji, Shunsui, Nanao, Toshiro, and Rangiku all left the head captain. "Well then we have to have a party for Shiloh tonight." Rangiku suddenly said making you jump up surprised. "I think that is a great idea" Shunsui said. "Oh no I don't need a going away party I'll be fine" You said trying to weasel your way out of this."It's not a going away party it's a let's see Shiloh have her first drink party." Rangiku eyes sparkled as she told you this.

"NO, I don't want a bunch of people surrounding me watching me have my first drink and make a fool of myself, and I'm underage I can't drink, help me out Shunsui." You looked back when you didn't hear anything only to see that he was gone '_I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD' _

"I won't take no for an answer. We are having that party and you will show up for it." She got this scary aura around her and an evil glint in her eyes. "Fine" you pouted. "Yay!" She yelled pulling you into a hug, suffocating you with her cleavage. '_Oh sweet lord thank you.' _Kou moaned in your head. '_Shut up you pervert I can't breathe'_ You yelled at him. Finally she let you go. Gasping for air you glared lightly at her. "Are you trying to kill me?" She just looked at you and laughed running off like a mad-woman. "Am I going to die?" you asked Doji. Who just shrugged and looked bored.

You coughed when you tried the drink that was burning your throat. Everybody was looking at you and started laughing "Oh come on Shiloh it isn't that bad" Shuuhei said laughing at the face you made when you took a drink of the sake. "Shut up it's my first time drinking this stuff." You said pouting. You and Shuuhei are really close because your zanpakuto look a lot alike and you make him feel better about the way his looks. "Well excuse me princess" Ikkaku said as he put an arm around your neck giving you a nuggy. "Hey get off me asshole."

"Who you calling asshole, bitch" He said getting in your face but Shuuhei got in between the two of you making you drink more sake to see how much would get you drunk, because Sakura could drink them all under the table. But sadly you must have your dad's drinking habits because you turned out to be a light weight.

The next morning you woke up with a huge head-ache and didn't get out of bed until Ikkaku, Renji and Shunsui drug you out of the bed. You had to do paper work to get recognized as a substitute soul reaper. And stayed with Rukia for the rest of the day.

On June 17th you and Doji stood at the gate getting ready to leave most of the others behind you. Shunsui gave you a badge that had what looked like a skull on it but it looked like a wolf skull. "That's your substitute soul reaper badge when you are in your normal body just press it to your body and your soul will come out."

"Thanks you, thank you for everything you did for me when you didn't have too." You started to get tears in your eyes as you looked at them all. Even though you only knew these guys for two years they became like family helping you through the hardest moments of your life. And helped you make some of the best moments of your life. As you stepped through the gate everything was black and there is a big light at the end of the road. You and Doji ran for it and when you got out you were floating above Karakura town. Then the two of you were sent hurtling towards the ground at a break neck speed. Doji was howling and flailing around and you were doing the same when suddenly you was sent into a big river stream thingy. Everything went black.

(Doji's p.o.v)

I swam towards land looking for Shiloh when I seen her halfway under water passed out '_shit' _I thought. I realized I had to get her and drag her back 'why me?'

(Shiloh's p.o.v)

I woke up a few minutes later my head hurt and I was coughing up water. Doji was looking at me with a worried expression. "Please tell me your ok." He said sounding worried.

"I'm fine my head just hurts."

"You're lucky that you didn't die idiot."

"Shut up, let's just get to Kisukes." As the two of you walked off on the way there you passed a tall boy with orange hair. He was walking with a group of people but you didn't really get a good look at them. '_How does he get his hair so spiky like that?' _Doku asked me. '_I don't know but I like it. It kinda reminds me of fire' Kou said laughing_. I ignored the rest of the comments just walking off with Doji to Kisuke's store house thing.

When I got to the store I saw Jinta standing outside with Ururu sweeping. "Hey guys" I yelled from the street in front of the store. They looked up and smiled really big Jinta got a big blush across his face and Ururu ran up to you hugging you around the waist. "Shiloh we missed you." She said smiling. She didn't change at all she had black pig tails that framed her face and bangs that went down the middle of her face and split into two when it got to her nose. She had dark blue eyes that almost looked black and blush that never seems to go away. She wore a white shirt with the shops logo printed on the front in pink and a pink skirt with white dots on it. While Jinta had red hair that had three points one on top and two on either side of his head. He wore a white shirt with the shop's logo printed in green and blue jeans that are rolled up to his knees. "How have you two been?" I ask smiling brightly causing Jinta to blush and look away again. "Good Kisuke has taken good care of your body for you too." Ururu said quietly._ 'Why don't I like the sound of that?' _I ask myself. When we walked inside I saw a girl with brown hair stacking boxes in a very short kimono. '_he didn't' _when she turned around the girl gasped and looked surprised the kimono was not only short but it showed a lot of cleavage and was very tight. '_The lord must have blessed me to let me see this once in a life time sight' _Kou moaned inside my head. _'SHUT UP YOU IDIOT THAT IS THE MISTRESS YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT' _Doku yelled at Kou you had rarely heard him yell that loud. "KISUKE, WHAT THE _HELL_ AM I WEARING" I yelled at the shop owner only to get pulled into a hug and spun around in circles by said devil while he laughed like a mad man. "Shiloh I missed you so much I am so happy that you are back." I growled and pushed him off of me glaring at him. "What am I wearing?" I demanded angry. "Something to make you look like the beautiful girl that you are" He said covering his smiling face with his fan. "Well since you are finally here why don't we catch up and see how much you have grown."

(fast forward 6 months)

It had been six months since I returned to the world of the living it had been fun. I met Yoruichi in human form and cat form she taught me that I can transform into a small dog if I want and improved my flash step so I was just barely slower than she was. I almost got my inner hollow under control thanks to the other Vizards. I also only show less than ten percent of my spirit energy so that it doesn't affect the other people around me. Kisuke used a small tattoo on the back of my shoulder blade that looked like a small cross.

I sighed as I walked to my new house Kisuke told me that he bought a new house for me and that I lived next to I place called the 'Kurosaki Clinic' Doji was off doing whatever he did right about now. When I found the place it was about seven in the evening I had school the next day, but there was a small problem. I didn't know where the damn school was.

Kisuke told me that the people next to me had a son my age and he went to the same high school that I did and that he could show me. I took a deep breath before slowly knocking on the door.

"YOUR LATE ICHIGO" A man's voice yelled as two feet came flying at me. I gasped my soul reaper reflexes kicking in as I grabbed the man's feet and slammed him on the ground below us before I even knew what happened. "Oh my god I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that." The man below me suddenly started laughing. I stared at him like he was crazy I just threw him onto the hard concrete and he was laughing. "Man I wish my son had reflexes like y-"

He finally seemed to take in your appearance gaping at you like you just grew a second head. "W-wait you mean to tell me that I got thrown to the ground by a girl and a pretty little girl at that." He said his eyes popping out of his head. "I am so sorry it just happened so fast. Are you hurt?" I asked scared. But then he started laughing again ushering me into the house. "I'm sorry about attacking you I mean I thought you were my son."

"That's fine." I said with a happy smile. "Anyway why are you here you can't be here for me your too old to be in the same grade as Karin or Yuzu, and your way too pretty to be here for Ichigo." I blushed at that comment. "Well I'm moving into the house right beside you."

"All by yourself?" He asked. "Yup and I don't really know where the school is and my godfather told me that you had a son that was my age and went to the same school."

(Ichigo p.o.v)

Damn I was late that ghost just had to follow me. I looked at my watch it said 7:10 "shit" I whispered under my breath. I finally got to the door and opened it bracing myself for my damn dad to attack me, but it never came. 'Weird' I thought to myself. I heard talking from the kitchen and went to go investigate. When I got there I seen Karin, Yuzu, my dad and the back of some girl I didn't know. She had brunette hair that went to the middle of her shoulder blades. "Oh, I see you must be looking for my son Ichigo. I'll make sure that he escorts the beautiful lady to school."

That pissed me off he was just selling me off telling some girl that I don't even know that I will just walk her to school.

"I'm going to do what now." I asked as I hit Isshin in the back of the head. Then the girl turned around I seen that she had warm golden doe like eyes that seem to draw you in. Her eye brows were furrowed in confusion with her head cutely tilted to the left like a small puppy. 'Wait cute? When did I think things were cute?' I turned my head so she didn't see the small blush that dusted my cheeks '_Why the hell am I blushing I don't even know this girl' _but before I got an answer…

"ICHIGO YOU'RE LATE" Isshin yelled and I was kicked in the back causing me to fall on the girl.

(Shiloh's p.o.v)

"Oh, I see you must be looking for my son Ichigo. I'll make sure that he escorts the beautiful lady to school" that made me blush then a fist came in contact with the back of his head causing him to go flying into the wall. '_Oh my god that is great' _Kou said laughing. _'Shut up idiot can't you feel the spiritual pressure coming off him it's incredible we will have to keep an eye on him' _Doku pointed out making me realize that he was right the spiritual pressure this guy gave off was amazing. "I'm going to do what now?" That's when I got a good look at the guy. He had bright orange spiky hair. '_I wonder how he gets his hair like that?" _His eyes were a fiery cinnamon brown and his eye brows were furrowed. He looked at me then suddenly looked away.

"ICHIGO YOUR LATE" Isshin yelled as he kicked him in the back. Making him fall on top of me our bodies were molded together and his face was shoved into my cleavage. I blushed about 50 different shades of red then Isshin yelled.

"ICHIGO YOU PERVY BOY; I RAISED A PERVERT."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PERVERT OLD MAN" Ichigo then seemed to realize were his head was because his face turned a dark red and scrambled to get up. Karin was laughing really hard and Yuzu look at us and sighed.

After that was over Isshin made me have dinner with them and Ichigo agreed to show me to school. As I walked home I had no idea how much my life would change in the next few months.


	2. New powers

(Shiloh's p.o.v)

'_These damn hollows don't know when to give up do they.' _Kougaiji laughed.

I just laughed as I slashed through a medium sized hollow. There was a small group of them on the out-skirts of Karakura town. Things have been kind of slow lately and I needed a good fight to burn some energy. I turned around just to see a big hollow claw come flying at me I braced myself for the attack but it never came. I opened my eyes to see familiar indigo eyes staring back at me.

"R-Rukia," I stuttered.

"It's good to see you again Shiloh but right now we have a hollow to kill." She said pulling out her zanpakuto. I nodded holding up mine dashing towards the big monster. Rukia slashed its chest distracting it while I jumped up behind it slashing down on its mask destroying it. Rukia landed on the ground softly and I landed a few feet away from her.

"OH MY GOD RUKIA I MISSED YOU!" I yelled as I tackled her in a hug knocking her down.

"Can't breathe," she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we arrived at my apartment.

"There have been a lot of hollows around here so the soul society sent me here to see what is going on."

"Oh I see they didn't have confidence in my abilities." I muttered crossing my arms and pouting. Rukia just laughed at me which made me pout more.

"Anyways, don't you have school in the morning go to bed I'll take care of any hollows tonight." I mumbled still pouting that the soul society would send a full time soul reaper instead of trusting me to do it. Rukia left to go destroy hollows or something and I went to bed.

It's been about five months since I met Ichigo and since then we became really close people at school think that we're together and keep on spreading rumors that get on your nerves. The two of you became really good friends when he learned that you could see spirits and stuff like that. I smiled remembering when that happened.

_It was my first day going to school and it I just wanted to get it over with. I looked down at the school uniform in disgust. Well I only had a problem with the skirt part of it. I wore black leggings under the skirt and looked out of my window and seen Ichigo standing there._ 'Oh that's right he was supposed to show me the way to the school.' _I didn't notice that Doji was following me out the door and to school until Ichigo's eyes popped out of his head and he screamed at Doji._

"_I-it's you" _

"_What the hell are you talking about spike ball?" Doji yelled back. _

'So he can see spirits.'_ I thought as I pretended to not hear him and go on my merry way._

"_Hello Ichigo how are you today?" I asked as I locked the door. Ichigo looked at me and his face got all red and he began stuttering._

"_Oh, are you feeling ok? Your face is all red do you have a fever?" I asked putting the back of my hand against his forehead. _

"_I-I-I'm fine I don't have a fever." He yelled jumping away from you his face even more red then before._

"_Of course he's fine; he just wants to mate with the girl." Doji snickered._

"_What the hell you pervert." My face flushed and I slammed my foot down on his head making his face slam into the concrete and then kicked him about fifty feet. _

"_Wait you can see spirits?" Ichigo asked me._

"_Uhh, yeah I can," you told him smiling._

Not much has changed since then you still hate the skirt and Doji and Ichigo still fought all the time.

I looked out of my window and seen Ichigo standing by the door.

"It's open if you want to come in." I yelled down at him.

"Thanks Shiloh," I heard Ichigo yell back. I smiled this has become a normal thing for the two of you. One would always be waiting on the other and then walk to school together.

"Shiloh what's spike ball doing here." Doji whined as he walked into my room. While I was only in my bra, skirt and only one legging.

"DOJI GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM I'M CHANGING!" I yelled my face dark red.

"Why it's not like I haven't seen it before." If it was possible my face became even darker read and I kicked him out of my room.

'_Well aren't you feisty this morning.'_ Kou laughed.

'_I barely got any sleep last night.' _I whined. Then I remembered that Rukia was in Karakura town and my face broke out in a huge grin. I quickly put on the uniform and ran down to the kitchen. I found Ichigo and Doji fighting again. Doji was biting Ichigo's leg and Ichigo was pulling Doji by the tail. I broke out laughing and both of them looked over towards me and quickly untangled themselves from each other.

"Well you ready to go Ichigo?" I asked grabbing the toast that Ichigo made.

"Hey that was mine." Ichigo said trying to get it back. I stuck my tongue out at him and quickly put in my mouth. I grabbed my messenger bag and slung it over my shoulder and the flowers on the counter.

"I know that Yuzu made you breakfast this morning." I said as we walked out of the house.

"She might have forgot." Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"Then why was Doji complaining that he wasn't getting anything to eat while 'spike ball' was." I told him laughing remembering what Doji said when he woke me up this morning. Ichigo glared at you he hated when Doji called him that and I knew it.

As we walked to school we passed a lamp post with a small vase of slightly wilted flowers. I smiled and took the wilted flowers out and put in the new ones. A small girl with pig tails appeared and smiled at me.

"Thank you very much." She said bowing lightly. She reminded me of Ururu. I needed to get down here and help her pass over to the soul society but I wanted to see if she need to do something that would help her pass on her own.

"No problem those flowers were looking kind of wilted. So I thought you would like some new ones." I said closing my eyes and smiling with my head tilted slightly to the left.

"Shiloh we're going to be late if we don't hurry up." Ichigo said standing behind me.

"See you later." I told the girl as we walked off.

"So that was what the flowers were for." Ichigo said putting his hands behind his head.

"Yeah she reminds me of someone that I know. I wonder why she hasn't crossed over yet?" I asked as we walked to school. Ichigo just shrugged and kept walking. As soon as we got into the classroom I heard Keigo start yelling.

"Shiloh I missed you!" By the time I turned around Ichigo was already kicking Keigo in the face.

"Ichigo why are you so mean to me it's not like I'm going to steal Shiloh away from you." Keigo cried hugging his knees. My face burst into flames and Ichigo wasn't that far off either. There were rumors that you and Ichigo were together ever since the two of you came to school together.

"Well the two of you are late. Having an early morning love fest?" Mizuiro said, laying his head on my shoulder. My blush got darker and I started stuttering about how we're not together and what not.

"You guys sure are loud this morning." Chad said scaring the shit out of Keigo causing him to hide behind Ichigo. I smiled Chad was one of the people that I got close to since I came here five months ago. "Hey Chad." I smiled and waved to him.

"Hey Shiloh are the boys giving you trouble?" Tatsuki asked coming up behind Ichigo and Orihime coming up behind her.

"Nah if they were they would be on the floor in a bloody pulp right now. Hello Orihime." I said with a smile the boys gulped and looked away. Tatsuki laughed and slammed her hand on my back causing me to stumble forward. Orihime laughed and said hi back.

"You gonna join the karate team soon?" I sighed Tatsuki has been trying to get me to join the karate team since I accidently flipped Keigo when he hugged me from behind.

"Maybe next year Tatsuki." I said with a smile.

The rest of the day was boring and slow.

I sighed lightly doing home work on the Kurosaki's living room floor. Yuzu was making dinner; Karin was watching T.V and Isshin was mumbling about how Ichigo was late and what he was going to do to him when he gets home. It was a normal night here normally you would eat dinner with them because the Kurosaki's don't take no for an answer.

Yuzu said dinner was ready Karin and I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm home." I heard Ichigo say but was cut off by his father.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Isshin yelled kicking Ichigo in the face sending him to the ground.

"What time do you think it is, you delinquent son? You know dinner is every night at 7." Isshin yelled standing over his son.

"Is that how you greet your son who just returned from performing a exorcism?" Ichigo yelled in his face.

"Silence, no matter what the reason to he who disrupts this household's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered! You were probably cheating on poor Shiloh!"

My face became flushed and I buried my face in my arms to hide the blush.

"Leave Shiloh out of this we aren't even together I was helping a spirit!" Ichigo yelled his face just as red.

"Are you implicitly bragging again that only you can touch ghosts and see them?" Isshin yelled back.

"SHUT UP ITS NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE BORN THIS WAY! AND SHILOH CAN SEE GHOSTS TOO!"

"Leave me out of this." I yelled at the two of them.

"Stop it both of you the food's getting cold." Yuzu said holding up a spoon.

"Leave them alone Yuzu. That means there is more for us." Karin said asking for another bowl of rise with her chop sticks hanging out of her mouth.

"First of all the rules in this house are too strict! In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high school at 7 p.m?"

Then I saw a man floating by Ichigo's head.

"Hey idiot you got another one." I told him pointing at the man.

"This guy when did he…? I get rid of them again and again but it's always like this Dammit!" Ichigo said ranting.

"You can see them, touch them, talk to them, plus you're a special level spirit medium. Your troubles are fore fold. It must be tough having high specs Ichi." Karin told him.

"But you know… I'm a little envious of Ichigo and Shiloh I can only see a blur. I wanna see them clearly." Yuzu said.

"Not me, since I don't believe in ghosts or whatever." Karin said not really caring about anything like she normally does.

"But you can see them too, right? The only one who can't see them is Isshin." I said looking at her.

"Whether you can see them or not. As long as you don't believe. It's the same as them not existing." Karin said and the ghost started crying anime tears. I patted it on the back trying to comfort it.

'_What a serious girl' _Doku whispered_._

'_More like she doesn't really care._' Kou whispered back_._

'_Well either way she's a strange one.'_ I told them.

"Forget that I just thought of a new project listen… '_would you like to frolic with the ghosts of the winds of the early summer?'_ only during May." Karin asked holding a flyer up to Yuzu.

"Karin stop trying to make money using me!" Ichigo yelled at his sister turning away from Isshin.

"An opening-!" Isshin yelled jumping on Ichigo pinning him down for a few seconds then Ichigo flipped him off.

Then I felt my badge begin do shake in my shirt.

"Well I think I'm going to head back home." I told them smiling.

"Ichigo I finished tonight's homework if you need to copy it." I said as I walked out of the crazy house.

When I got to mine my phone was starting to go off too. _'Well it seems that the hollow is going to be close.' _I thought pushing the badge to my chest and came out of my body leaving it on the couch. Doji followed me up to the roof to wait for the hollow he was better at finding hollows than the pager was.

I sensed Rukia close by and when I pin pointed her location my eyes widened she was right inside of Ichigo's bedroom. I told Doji to stay there and I went to go get Rukia.

"Shit…" I muttered as I jumped into his room. I guess I surprised Ichigo because he jumped about ten feet in the air.

"Shi-Shiloh what the hell are you doing and what are you wea-?" Ichigo started but was cut off by Isshin kicking him in the back yelling about how he was being too loud. While this was going on I looked over at Rukia.

'_What is going on here?'_ I mouthed. She shrugged.

"It's useless, it is not possible for ordinary men to see us." Rukia said and I looked over at her she wasn't really gonna tell him about us was she?

"We are … soul reapers."

"What the hell Rukia don't just go telling him what we are!" I yelled at her she looked over at me and shrugged. I got multiple anger marks and I think steam was coming out of the top of my head. Isshin left crying and Rukia and I explained to Ichigo what was going on.

"I see, so you guys are soul reapers… and you came from a place called the soul society to exterminate an evil spirit."

"Well I just left the soul society to live here." I told him.

"I'll believe you… YEAH RIGHT LIKE I COULD BELIEVE YOU RETARDS!" Ichigo yelled flipping over a table startling Rukia and me.

"You can see ghosts but you don't believe in the existence of soul reapers?" Rukia asked.

"Of course not, unfortunately I've never seen a soul reaper and I don't believe in things I can't see. Shiloh I don't know what you're doing but it's really weird." Ichigo told us.

"Dad couldn't see you so I'll acknowledge the fact that you're not human. However quit the soul reaper crap got it you little brat." Ichigo said as he put his hand on Rukia's head. I face palmed. Then I realized that I couldn't sense the hollow anymore I furrowed my eyebrows thinking when the boys interrupted.

'_This isn't going to end well.' _Kou and Doku stated.

"You have spewed nonsense." Rukia said.

"**First restraint obstruction!" **Rukia yelled using kido.

Ichigo's arms were forced behind his back and Rukia kicked him to the floor.

"Ow y-you what'd you do?" Ichigo asked as Rukia nudged him with his foot. I sighed sitting in his swivel chair beside him.

"You cannot move… this is called Demon form and it is an advanced incantation only soul reapers can use." Rukia said laughing evilly.

"Can you do that too?" Ichigo asked looking up at me and I nodded slowly knowing that I will have to do some serious explaining to do soon.

"Even though I look like this, I have been alive almost ten times longer than you have. And you dare call me a little brat. Normally I would kill fellows like you, but spiritual law states that one cannot kill humans they have not been ordered to kill." Rukia said smirking down at him.

'_And like Shiloh would let you kill her little boy toy.'_ Kou said making kissy sounds.

'_Shut up your making the mistress unconformable.'_ Doku yelled and I had an idea that they started fighting again because my sword was shaking lightly.

"I will just have to be content with jut sealing your movements give thanks you little brat! And…" Rukia started to unsheathe her zanpakuto and Ichigo's eyes began to widen.Rukia brought the hilt of her zanpakuto down on the spirit of man from before's forehead.

"I don't want to go to hell." The man said.

"Do not fear the place you are headed is not hell it is the soul society. Unlike hell it is a peaceful place." Rukia said as the man began to glow and disappear I smiled slightly as the black butterfly floated past me.

"What happened to the ghost?" Ichigo asked clearly freaked out.

"She sent him to the soul society. It's called a 'soul burial'. But you would know it as 'going to heaven' it's one a soul reapers jobs." I told him still smiling my hand resting on Kougaiji and Dokugakuji.

"I guess I shouldn't ask if you believe us or not." Rukia said sheathing her zanpakuto.

"I will kindly explain with illustrations so that even a brat like you can understand, shut up and listen. Now, in this world there are two types of spirits. One is called _plus_ and is the most common spirit. You could say that the 'ghosts' you usually see are these." Rukia said showing a picture of a bunny with hearts all around it and _'good spirit'_ under it in puffy frame.

"And the other type is called _hollows _and these attack living beings and dead beings alike and eat their souls these are bad spirits." Rukia showed a picture with a bear that had lightning all around it and the words '_bad spirit'_ under it.

"Do you have any questions so far?" Rukia asked.

"Can I start by asking why your drawings abnormally suck?" Ichigo asked and I snickered behind my hand. When Rukia drew a mustache on his face a burst out laughing at him.

"Dammit just because I can't move. And stop laughing." Ichigo said glaring at my laughing form.

"I will continue the explanation your highness, Mr. Baron. We soul reapers have two jobs. One is to guide pluses to the soul society using soul burial as you seen. And the second is to extinguish hollows. My current mission is this." I seen Ichigo trying to rub the mustache off on the floor so I reached down and rubbed the rest off with my thumb making him blush but he looked away before I could really get a good look.

"Wait a minute…if you came here on your mission, does that mean the thing called a hollow is around here?"

"That would be the case."

"A-are you guys stupid why are you loitering in a place like this? Hurry up and get rid of it!" Ichigo yelled.

"Well we would but you see… I don't know why, but I can't feel its presence anymore." You stated and Rukia agreed.

"Wh-what the hell do you mean?" Ichigo asked. Then I heard something it wasn't big but it was something I looked around but just dismissed it as a car or something.

I looked over at Rukia who was mumbling to herself about something when Ichigo started yelling.

"Hey soul reaper!"

"What?" Rukia asked annoyed.

"What do you mean what? Didn't you hear that huge voice just now?" My eyes widen when suddenly I hear a loud howling going through the entire house.

'_Damn this isn't a good place for a hollow to be.'_

'_That guy heard the hollow's voice before we did, babe.' _Kou said.

'_I have a bad feeling.' _Doku said just as I heard a loud scream that sounded like Yuzu.

In the blink of an eye I was face to face with a large hollow that had a fish like mask and dark red marks all over its body. I howled at me and I then seen that it had Yuzu in its hand I drew my zanpakuto and charged but then I felt a huge wave of spirit pressure coming from the house I dropped my guard and looked towards the house in shock.

'_Was that Ichigo?'_ I wondered. I heard the hollow howl again and before I could raise my sword the hollow hit me with its free hand slamming it into me causing me to fly into the wall and a bunch of ruble fell on top of me. I cracked my eyes open to see Ichigo yelling something then I blacked out.

(3rd person)

Karin slowly crawled up to Ichigo's room when Rukia opened up the door.

"Ichi…you…ok?" She asked when she got close.

"KARIN!" Ichigo yelled to his sister.

"Good… it hasn't come here… it happened so suddenly… blood started pouring out of daddy's back and he fell. Yuzu and I were attacked by something huge while we were still in shock. Then the hollow swung at something and suddenly part of the wall fell down. So I thought I had to…warn you. I wonder what that is. I could see it a little…it looked like daddy and Yuzu couldn't see it. Ichi before it sees you hurry…get away." The young girl said weakly.

"Do not worry she is just unconscious…her soul is still-" Rukia was cut off by Ichigo yelling trying to break free of the binds that held him.

"What are you doing you cannot release that incantation with a human's power if you force it your soul will-" Rukia watched with amazement as Ichigo broke free of her incantation and was now standing in front of her.

'_How, to release demon form with human power? I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing!' _Rukia thought shocked as Ichigo grabbed a bat and rushed past her.

"Yuzu, Dad!" Ichigo yelled as he ran down the stairs and found the kitchen in a mess and his father thrown against the wall with blood coming out of his back just as Yuzu had said. When he looked at the hole in the wall he could see something and when he got a good look at it what he saw made his blood run cold. The beast had a large white mask that resembled a fish with black markings and a very large hole in its chest.

'_So th-this is a hollow! She said evil spirit so I thought it would be in the form of a human, but this is a monster! Damn… why am I shaking? I'm not scared of something like that! I've seen countless ghosts even that's just a ghost!' _Ichigo thought. When he got a closer look he could see Shiloh in the ruble with bleeding from her head and her mouth. Rage filled him that monster hurt Shiloh when he seen the monster again he could see that in its hand was Yuzu.

"YUZU!" He screamed.

"Ichigo…" Yuzu said weakly. Ichigo let out a fierce battle cry and charged at the hollow and hit it with his bat. But it did nothing and the hollow threw Ichigo off into the wall by Shiloh and raised his fist again getting ready to kill the boy. His eyes widen and he gets ready for the hit when Rukia comes in and slashes its arm making it drop Yuzu and howl out in pain.

"Yuzu hey are you ok?" Ichigo asked frantic.

"Don't lose focus boy! None of your family members have had their souls eaten!" Rukia yelled at him making him look at her.

"None?" He asked.

"Yes even your father lying over there." She said.

"Wa-wait a minute don't hollows attack people to eat their souls? Then why did it attack my family?" Ichigo asked.

"Hollows wander searching for souls with high spiritual concentration… for that, arbitrary humans are sometimes attacked."

"What do you mean?"

"I have never seen or heard of a human who can see soul reapers and defeat demon form on their own… or a human with such high spiritual pressure. Most probably, its target is you."

The hollow looked down at its cut arm and clenched it fist glaring at Rukia.

"Wait a second… he came for me? So does that mean this is my fault…the reason my dad's over there almost dead… Shiloh being crushed to death by that wall… and the reason Karin and Yuzu are covered with blood… its all-" Ichigo said with his head down.

"Wait I did not mean" Rukia yelled not seeing the hollow charging behind her. It hit her and sent her flying into the street.

"Soul reaper?" Ichigo said shocked that this was really happening.

"That's enough already!" Ichigo yelled at the hollow.

Rukia slowly got up and looked at the scene in front of her in shock.

Ichigo was standing in front of the hollow defenseless.

"Hey you…you want my soul right?" Ichigo said to the hollow with a smirk.

"THEN FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE! NO ONE ELSE HAS ANYTING TO DO WITH THIS! TRY KILLING ME AND TAKING MY SOUL!" Ichigo yelled.

"Fool!" Rukia said rushing to them.

The hollow charged at Ichigo and he braced himself for the attack.

(Shiloh's P.o.v)

I slowly opened my eyes and seen that I was in the familiar clearing in a forest that was my inner world. The grass was gold and the sky was orange. The wood in the trees were blue while the leaves were bright red and the clouds that scattered the sky are indigo. My inner world was really messed up.

"**What the fuck are you doing here?"** I heard a demanding voice ask. I turned around and was face to face with a person who looked exactly like me except she was paper white and had bright green eyes. She was glaring at me with her hands on her hips.

"_Bitch get the fuck out of here!"_ An angry Kougaiji yelled from the forest. I sighed, my weird hollow thing and Kou never got along. He came out of the forest and glared at her.

"**I was just leaving I can't stand this bitch anyways."**

"_Never talk about her that way."_Doku said as he walked out of the woods to stand by Kou. He crossed his arms and glared at her just like Kou. Doku didn't mind her but I don't think he likes her very much either.

"**As I was saying I was just leaving. You have fun bitch."** She sneered and walked across the clearing to the darkest part of the forest. Normally she stayed away from us and did her own thing.

"So why am I here?" I asked the two guys standing in front of me.

"_Well babe, we think that we're ready." _Kou smirked down at you. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him confused.

"_What Kougaiji means is I think we're ready for bankai, mistress." _Doku smiled and put a hand on your head ruffling your hair. My eyes widened I didn't expect this.

"But you guys have different released forms does that mean that you will have different bankai? And what if you don't and the two of you get fused together and won't be able to separate again." I was freaking out right now.

"_I don't know but I just want you to know that we will be there for you and that all we want is for the three of us to get as strong as we can be."_ Doku smiled again but I could see faint worry deep in his blue eyes.

"_Sorry babe but you got to go back soon."_ Kou winked at you then you felt the familiar feeling of falling into the gold grass.

When I opened my eyes again the only thing I could tell was I was hurt… bad. I could tell I had at least four broken ribs, a leg that was broken in two places and a dislocated shoulder. At least I was alive. I hoped Rukia could heal me. Since for some reason I had the inability to heal myself I could heal others just not myself. Taking a big breath I drug myself up from the broken wall and seen where the hollow was, and what I saw made my eyes almost pop out of my head.

Rukia was standing in front of Ichigo. The hollow had its teeth deep within her and blood was going everywhere. Her sword was the only thing stopping the hollow from completely eating her.

"Rukia!" I tried to yell but it only came out as a crackled croak. I watched the hollow pull back and she fell to her knees saying something that I couldn't hear.

"Soul reaper!" I heard Ichigo yell at her. He had his back to me so I couldn't see the look on his face. They said something then Ichigo dropped to his knees and started punching the ground. I could tell that he was blaming himself for this and it hurt to see him like this.

Rukia went up to the wall by the street and propped herself up. I watched as she drew her zanpakuto and pointed it at Ichigo.

'_She wouldn't do that. Would she?'_ Surely she knew what was going to happen if she did that.

"Rukia please think." I croaked out but still nobody noticed me. I watched Ichigo grab the sword as the hollow charged at them. He stuck the zanpakuto into his chest then my hair was blown back by the amount of spirit pressure that was released and everything was surrounded by a bright white light.

When I could see again the hollow was missing an arm and Ichigo was standing behind it in a full soul reaper uniform. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked at him.

My eyes widened when I seen his zanpakuto. It was fucking huge! I had never seen an unreleased zanpakuto that big.

'_Maybe he's compensating for something.'_ Kou huffed in my head, but I ignored him.

The spirit pressure he sent out was amazing too. It seemed to numb everything out like an invisible filter. Just like I did when I was little and didn't know how to control it.

Ichigo charged at the hollow and cut off its leg. The hollow jumped up in the air and attacked him again.

"REALIZE THE MISTAKE OF MESSING WITH MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, FISH-FACE!" I heard Ichigo yell and slice down the hollow's mask. Making it dissolve.

Ichigo then dropped to the ground and passed out. My eyes widened and I tried to get up and to help him when I was picked up by two large arms.

"Relax now Shiloh, he'll be ok. He just passed out." I heard a familiar voice say. I looked back and seen Kisuke standing there with a smirk on his face. I looked down and seen that it was Tessai who was caring me with Doji sitting on his shoulder. Doji smiled down at me and winked.

"Good to see that your alive girlie."

"Now I thought you were train better than this Shiloh. Looks like you need more training." Kisuke said making my heart stop. I need more training with Kisuke.

"Oh god please kill me now." I said making Doji and Tessai laugh at me. I watched Kisuke walk over to Rukia and tell her something but I didn't hear it because I slowly felt my eyes close and I went to sleep in Tessai's arms.


	3. Orihime Inoue

"Ok you can't sleep all day." I heard somebody tell me as they nudged me with their foot.

"Go away," I groaned rolling over not bothering to open my eyes.

"THAT'S IT WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIRL!" Doji yelled jumping on my head. I screamed and sat up straight throwing Doji off my head. He rammed into Kisuke who caught him and held him like a baby.

"What the hell is going on?" I groaned holding my head. My head was pounding and I felt bandages on my arms and waist.

"Wait what time is it?" I asked Kisuke and he smirked dropping Doji and pulling out his fan and laughing.

"Why it's only ten." He said still laughing. My eyes widened and I jumped up forgetting about my injuries.

"I'm late! Sorry Kisuke I have to go to school!" I yelled running out of the small store. I was still in my shinigami uniform so people couldn't see me and my body was still at my house. I ran past Ichigo's house and seen the giant hole in the wall that was barely covered by planks and suddenly remembered the injuries that I got from the hollow. I was happy that my jacket would cover up the bandages on my arms and waist.

"Ugh I have a lot of explaining to do when I see Ichigo again." I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck walking into my house. I saw that my body was already dressed and ready for school minus my leggings. I growled knowing this was Kisuke's doing but quickly merged with my body the wounds that I got from last night passed from my soul to my body so I quickly had to wrap them up and run out of my house towards the school.

By the time I got there it was about third period and I seen that Ichigo wasn't there yet. Thank god he wasn't here yet so that means that I have more time to think about what I was going to tell him. My eyes almost popped out of my eyes when I seen Rukia standing in the back of the room. While my mind was freaking out she met my gaze and mouthed '_**act normal'**_ that calmed me down a little bit. I nodded and pretended not to know her. I seen Orihime and Tatsuki standing by the wall and walked over to them.

"Well you sure are late what happened?" Tatsuki asked when I walked over to them.

"Nothing I just over slept at my god father's house." I told her with a small smile hoping that it would explain why I didn't come to school with him today.

"Now that you mention it Ichigo is late too." Orihime said sounding sad.

"Oh, I see you were thinking about Ichigo weren't you." Tatsuki said smirking.

"N-no I wasn't." Orihime denied with a small blush on her face. It was no secret that the girl had a big crush on Ichigo and everybody knew it except for Ichigo himself.

"What do the two of you like about him? He's cold, his hair is a weird color, He's a brat, and he's short tempered. Frankly big-breasted beauties like you two could do so much-" Tatsuki didn't get to finish the speech because Orihime cut her off.

"He's funny!" She said laughing. I was still confused about why I was being included in this whole conversation. I completely zoned out while Orihime talked about how funny his face is. Why did I get this weird feeling when she talked about Orihime liking Ichigo? My mind went back to last night when Ichigo was standing in front of the hollow with that intense look on his face full of confidence and pride. I felt my cheeks slowly getting warm but I quickly shook my head and blamed it on when I hit my head.

"He might not come today." That brought me out of my little day dream.

"Ichigo that is," I looked over at and seen it was Mizuiro that was telling us this.

"What do you mean Mizuiro?" I asked looking at him with fake innocence.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"I went by this morning and there was a huge hole in the side of his house. His dad was saying a truck crashed into it during the night. Shiloh I'm surprised that you are here and not with him right now." He said.

'_So they are putting it off as a car crash.'_ Doku said.

'_I guess so but I wonder what the lovely Rukia is doing here.'_ Kou said but I quickly blocked them out before they got in a fight and make my head hurt more.

"A truck? Then is he injured or dea-" Tatsuki was cut off when a bag was hit on the back of her head.

"I'm not dead." I turned around and seen Ichigo standing directly behind me. I gasped and fell back on my ass trying to get over the heart attack that he just gave me.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but nobody was injured and Shiloh you didn't wait up for me. If you think that you can get out of helping clean up then you're wrong." He said reaching down to help me up. When I looked into his eyes I could see the look that said 'you have so much explaining to do'. I swallowed dryly and quickly broke eye contact but nodded slowly fixing my skirt.

"G-goo-good morning Ichigo." Orihime said happily with a small blush on her face. That weird feeling came back and I furrowed my eye brows thinking. I went to my seat beside Mizuiro still thinking about why I felt that way.

"Are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" I looked behind me and almost jumped out of my seat when I seen Rukia seating right behind me.

'_When did she get there?'_

"And you must be Shiloh Lin. Nice to meet you." I handled it better than Ichigo because he started sweating and looked like he was getting ready to piss his pants. I smiled and said hello acting like this was the first time we had met.

"Oh, this is Rukia. She transferred in today. It's a weird time but her family was in a situation where they had to move suddenly." Mizuiro explained to us.

"Y-you… why?" Ichigo seemed unable to form complete sentences.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" I asked looking back at Rukia she looked like she was writing something down on her hand.

"Ichigo, I don't have the text books yet. May I look at yours?" Rukia held out her hand and I seen that she wrote '**say something and I kill you'** on her hand. I smirked slightly at the freaked out look on Ichigo's face.

"Shiloh Lin?" Our teacher asked and I looked up confused.

"Yes?"

"There's a man out there looking for you he says he's your godfather. He said that he was going to take you home for today." My eyes widened lightly I forgot that Kisuke told me that I had to train more with him. I knew I look pale because I seen Ichigo send me a semi-worried look and Rukia sent me a look that said _'you're in trouble ha ha ha.'_ I slowly got up and made my way out of the room.

When I got to the gates sure enough Kisuke was standing there with a large smirk on his face.

"I didn't know you hated me that much." Kisuke said pouting slightly. I rolled my eyes and walked past him but he quickly grabbed my shoulders holding me in place.

"Now, now no need to get angry I just want you to get strong so you don't get hurt again." He said and that melted the ice in my eyes a little bit. Kisuke may be the biggest ass on the planet but he cares about me somewhere in his heart.

"I'm not angry it's just the last time I trained with you I ended up almost dying." That was the truth Kisuke never went easy on me or anyone.

"Then get better so you don't get hurt." Was his response. He let go of my shoulders and we made our way back to the shop of doom.

I groaned lightly walking through the park. It had only been a couple days of training with Kisuke but I still hurt like hell. I had new bandages covering my arms. The medical kind not the normal type I use to wrap my arms and waist. My hair was a mess multiple scratches on my cheeks and neck. The uniform itself was a bloody mess and had more tears in it than it normally did. Overall I looked like hell.

"You know if you didn't get hurt then you wouldn't have had to go through with that." Doji smirked walking beside me.

I huffed lightly and ignored him. Doji had gotten more active since we left the soul society.

I hadn't gotten back into my body yet because I lost my badge and the order for my soul candy hadn't came in yet.

"SHILOH WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Somebody yelled and I screamed falling on my ass. I looked up and seen Ichigo standing over me with his arms crossed waiting for an answer.

"Wow Ichigo you really know how to sweep a girl off her feet." I said standing up wiping the dirt off my shinigami uniform. When I looked back at Ichigo he still had his arms crossed but a light pink was dusted across his cheeks.

"I just got done training and it went better than I thought it would." I said smiling scratching behind my head and laughing.

"Better? You look like you've been through a war!" He yelled.

"Yeah I do but normally I can't move for a week after I get done training." I was still smiling like an idiot and Ichigo was staring at me in disbelief.

"What kind of training do you do?" He yelled.

"You know to normal people you sound like a crazy person talking to thin air." Rukia said before I could answer.

I looked around Ichigo and seen her seating on a table reading the manga that I had just bought last week.

"So what are you two doing here." I asked walking over to go sit beside Rukia.

"Ichigo is training." She said shrugging.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"He's going to take up my shinigami duties until I get my powers back."

"Why doesn't anyone trust my power?" I said pouting.

"Because if the hollows keep coming you might not be able to handle them by yourself." Ichigo said. I saw that he had a bat and that there was a ball shooter thing behind him.

'_And Tatsuki said he was cold.'_ I thought smiling.

"Well have fun spike ball I'm going home." Doji said walking towards our house. Ichigo growled and tried to kick him when he walked past but only ended up looking like an idiot.

"Aren't you supposed to be training?" I asked with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah I'll start." He said starting up the shooter thing.

"I know, sister everything is hidden in the box, right? In this jade box, passed down from our mother." I looked over at Rukia who was reading out loud from the manga. I growled leaning against the table. Rukia was sitting on the ground 'learning modern speech'.

"Give me the box! Sister Marianne! Now!" My shoulders started shaking and my hands twitching. I noticed that the sound of Ichigo hitting the balls had stopped.

"No! We mustn't open the box! Francois! No-"

"HEY, what are you doing?" Ichigo yelled slamming his hand down on the table beside my head. Rukia and I both screamed.

"Y-you fool! Don't surprise me! I'm studying modern speech!" Rukia said stuttering.

"Huh, studying modern speech? You're making me train while you relax and read horror manga? Where did you get that from, anyway? Better yet why doesn't Shiloh have to train like this?" Ichigo said going on a rant.

"I've been training for the past two days! So I don't want to hear you whining."

"You done with the training?" Rukia asked finally over her little heart attack.

"Hitting 100 pepper-filled balls, right? Yeah, I'm done!" Ichigo said sounding proud of himself.

"Breaking open 100 pepper-filled balls, what kind of training is that? Plus, where did you get this weird pitching machine-"

"You fool! The pepper-filled balls were only the bad ones!" Rukia said cutting Ichigo off. I just sat there quietly enjoying the little show.

"Bad balls?" Ichigo sounded confused and there was an awkward silence that followed.

"You just hit all of them didn't you?" I said sighing softly.

"Yeah! Perfectly!" Ichigo said sounding proud of himself again.

"You fool! How many times did I tell you to only hit the balls that had a picture of a head on them! What do you think this training is for?" Rukia yelled standing up.

"I don't know what it's for! Plus how can I make out which of your pictures are heads and which aren't!" Ichigo yelled towering over her holding two balls one had a picture that said 'head' and the other had a picture that looked exactly like the other one but had 'hand' under it. Once again I just sat there and enjoyed the show.

"Listen, the hollow's weakness is its head. If you slice the head, you can defeat it in one blow. This training is so that you can accurately hit the head in any situation." Rukia said from her place sitting on the top of the table. Ichigo was sitting beside me on the bench looking confused and annoyed.

"Why do I have to do that? I've been beating them so far." Ichigo said.

"You fool! Have you once defeated a hollow in one hit? Sneaking up to a hollow and defeating them in one hit is the basics of beating them. It's a miracle that you have remained unscathed so far, from the way you've been fighting."

"Uh, attacking from behind? How can I fight so dirty like that?" Ichigo asked sounding shocked that she would say something like that.

"Save that stuff for the fight against humans! Your opponents are hollows! The same rules do not apply!" Rukia said sounding like a scolding mother.

"Ichigo, I know it sounds dirty and I felt the same way at first, but if you keep acting naïvely like that you'll end up dead." I said trying to be the voice of reason.

"But that's-"

"HELLO, ICHIGO!" I screamed along with Ichigo both of us jumping in the air. I was getting tired of people scaring me. I turned around and seen Orihime standing there smiling as usual.

"Ori-Orihime what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked from on the ground.

"Heh, just doing a little dinner shopping. I bought onions, butter, bananas, and gelatin!" Orihime was happy and bubbly like she always was.

'_I don't want to know what she is planning to make with that.' _Doku said sounding confused.

'_Who cares what she's making as long as-' _Kou was cut off and then my zanpakutou started shaking so I guess that they got into another fight.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Orihime asked and I could see Ichigo trying to be a cool guy and not tell her that he was training because that would be too embarrassing. I rolled my eyes knowing that anything he told Orihime would be funny or cool to her.

"Rukia?" Orihime said just now noticing that she was there.

"Who the hell are you?" Rukia asked.

"Orihime is in our class Rukia." I told her bored since Orihime couldn't see me.

That seemed to get her attention because she suddenly got her goody-goody act on and ran up and greeted her all formally.

"Oh, Orihime. Honored to make your acquaintance." I rolled my eyes at the way she acts in front of our classmates.

When Orihime bowed I seen that she had bandages wrapped around her arm.

"Hey Ichigo look at Orihime's arm." I said nudging him with my shoulder.

What's wrong with your arm did you fall down?" Ichigo asked when he seen the bandages that I was talking about.

"Oh this, no I was hit." My eyes widened when I heard that.

"Hit? You mean like by a car?" Ichigo said sounding shocked.

"Yeah, last night I went out shopping to get something to drink and bam! I've been getting hit a lot lately." Orihime was just laughing it off. I was shocked I knew she was an air head but I never would have guessed she would get hit by a freaking car.

"You shouldn't be laughing! That's a serious accident! You should be angrier!" Ichigo said.

"Well, it's not like they hit me on purpose." I didn't think this girl had a mean bone in her body.

"You get hurt often Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"More than often. It's almost every day." Ichigo and I said at the same time.

"I zone out a lot so…" Orihime said trailing off.

"Then you shouldn't act like it's unavoidable like that." Ichigo said.

I noticed Rukia staring at Orihime's leg. I looked down and seen a nasty bruise on her leg. My gold eyes widen there was no mistaking it that was a hollow bite.

'_Orihime is being attacked by a hollow?'_ I thought.

'_I guess so. I'm surprised it didn't kill her.'_ Doku said sounding slightly worried. I looked over at Rukia and nodded my head towards her leg. Rukia nodded once telling me that she thought it was a hollow too.

"That mark on your leg? Can I see it?" Rukia asked walking up to Orihime.

"Oh this? Sure go ahead. I got this last night to. So I think it must have been when I was hit by the car." Orihime said as Rukia leaned down to get a closer look at the mark. The longer she looked at it the more intense her eyes got.

'Rukia? What's with the scary face?" Orihime asked noticing her intense look too.

"Huh, oh no. I was just thinking that it looked really painful." Rukia said trying to put the 'innocent' act back on.

"Wow, you're right! My leg hurts much more than my arm!" Orihime said.

"Have you gone numb from the pain! Go to a doctor! A doctor!" Ichigo yelled storming over to Orihime. She just blushed and mumbled something that only she understood.

"Why does that make you blush?" I laughed lightly at how blind Ichigo. I also saw that Rukia looked like she was deep in thought about something.

"Oh! It's this late!" Orihime said getting over her shyness for the moment.

"In a rush?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah! Laugh hour is almost on! Oh, and if you see Shiloh tell her that Tatsuki is coming over for dinner and it would be great if she came too!" Orihime yelled over her shoulder.

"You want me to walk you home?" Ichigo yelled and when he did I felt my gut tighten in an uncomfortable way.

"What? N-no I'm fine!" Orihime yelled back and I let out a breath that I didn't know I had been holding.

'_What the hell is wrong with me lately?'_ I wondered placing a hand on my stomach.

"Ok see ya tomorrow!"

"Yeah! Tomorrow!" Even from here I could see that Orihime was blushing.

"Just looking at her wears me out, because you start worrying is she really alright?" Ichigo sighed crossing his arms.

"Are you close with Orihime?" Rukia asked.

"Not really, Shiloh is closer with her than I am. Plus, she's best friends with someone who's lived in my neighborhood since 8th grade." Ichigo said.

"Any family?" Rukia asked.

"… one, she had a much older brother." That was news to me. I didn't know that she had a brother. Yeah I was friends with her but I don't like to get into the pasts of others unless they tell me willingly. I knew how painful a past can be.

"Had?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, he died three years ago." My eyes widened when he said that.

'_Could Orihime's brother be a hollow?'_

'_Probably Orihime doesn't really have powerful spirit energy.' _Dokugakuji said.

'_Than I must save her! Then she would-' _

'_I don't want you to finish that sentence Kou.'_ I said with a grimace. Kou had a very pervy mind and I didn't want to know what he was thinking up right now.

"Hey Shiloh are you paying attention?" Ichigo said snapping me out of my conversation.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying."

"I asked if you knew about Orihime's brother."

"Oh, no I didn't know that. When did he die?"

"I was the one who opened the door, so I remember well. It when I was about to leave for school. The clinic wasn't open, yet I heard the bell ring. A girl was there with her brother on her back. It was a car accident. Blood was everywhere. There was nothing we could do with our equipment. He died before the ambulance to take him to a better hospital arrived. That's it… well; I only recently learned that the brown- haired girl from that day was her." I never would have guessed that Orihime had a past like that. She always seemed so happy when I was around her.

"But why are you asking this, are you interested in her?" Ichigo said after he was done with his story.

"Not really, I'm not interested." Rukia said nonchalantly and I got a dead panned look on my face staring at her.

"Wha- what the hell is that?" Ichigo yelled with a tick mark on his head.

"Now! Let's go home too!" Rukia said walking off.

"Damn always acting so superior." Ichigo mumbled.

"Oh yeah, where do you always leave too? You have nowhere to live, here. Do you stay with Shiloh?" Ichigo asked.

"What, are you interested in my personal life?" Rukia asked smirking at Ichigo.

"I'm not interested in that!" Ichigo yelled.

"Then don't ask." Rukia said turning around and walking off.

I looked over at Ichigo and seen that he was shaking his fist and that he had an evil aura flying all around him.

"Well I think I'm going to go too. Oh, and as far as I know Rukia hasn't been staying at my house." I said starting to walk off.

"Hey wait why are you leaving?" Ichigo asked.

"Well I have to get ready to go to Orihime's." I said waving lightly walking towards my house.

"ARE YOU STUPID!" Tatsuki yelled when Orihime told her about refusing to let Ichigo walk her home. Orihime Tatsuki and I were sitting around the table in Orihime's apartment.

"How rude I'm not stupid." Orihime said with a pout.

"Yes you are! To waste a chance like that." Tatsuki crossed her arms and leaned on the table. I was just being quiet and listening to the conversation, all I really wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

"Y-you think so?"

"Yup! At time like that you gotta just go for it!"

"I have to agree with Tatsuki on this." I said even though my stomach twisted and told me not too.

"Go?" Orihime asked drinking tea.

"Yes! When he says 'should I walk you home?' You say 'sure.' Then use the pain in your leg as an excuse to lean on him. Then, when he's walked you to a place where nobody is around. Pull him into a dark place and… TAKE HIM DOWN!" Orihime spit out her tea and I broke out laughing when Tatsuki said that. I could imagine Orihime fighting Ichigo and his face.

"T-Tatsuki!" Orihime said wiping the tea off her blushing face.

"Don't worry for you, just grab your breast and he'll be the aggressive one. Then it's all his fault; but for him to be so friendly with the transfer student who just arrived. I could understand with you Shiloh because you two are neighbors, but she just came here." Tatsuki said rubbing her chin thinking.

"Oh, but they were just at the park together." I smiled at Orihime's innocence.

"Have you been to the park with Ichigo?" Tatsuki said making Orihime go off on a weird day dream.

"Oh NO! RUN AWAY ME! NO CHAMP!" Orihime started yelling. Tatsuki and I shared a look of confusion before shrugging it off as Orihime daydreaming about the park.

Then I felt a cold chill go straight down my back. The same feeling I get went ever a hollow is near. I was put on high alert when suddenly a teddy bear on Orihime's cabinet fell off.

"Oh! Enraku fell down! Are you ok Enraku?" Orihime said fawning over the small stuffed animal.

"Oh, just a stuffed animal… that scared me. What's an Enraku?" Tatsuki said with a sweat drop.

"I guess it's her bear." I shrugged and got up to go look at the thing.

"Aww! Horrible why is he ripped?" Another cold chill ran down my spine when I seen the rip on the bear's face.

"Maybe the fabric just wore out?" Tatsuki said trying to comfort the girl.

"No way…" Orihime slowly removed her hand and that was when I seen the blood.

"Orihime! Tatsuki! Get down!" I yelled but it was too late. A large hollow arm hit Orihime in the chest knocking her soul out of her body.

"Hey! What's wrong Orihime!" Tatsuki said unable to see the hollow coming out of the floor. It looked like a large snake and part of its hollow mask was broken.

"Tatsuki you need to get out of her now!" I yelled but before I could say anything else the large hollow hit me with its tail sending me flying into a wall.

"Damn," I muttered getting up just to see Tatsuki get hit by the hollow. She hit the wall and grabbed her arm confused.

'_Damn it none of this would be happening if Kisuke hadn't have put that other limiter on me'_

"What is going-" Tatsuki was cut off when the hollow hit her again knocking her to the floor. I looked over at Orihime's soul and seen her shaking by the far off wall. It gave me some relief when I seen the chain of fate was still attached to her chest.

"Don't break that chain Orihime." I said when I seen her grab the chain. She looked over at me and dropped the chain.

"Shiloh what is-" Tatsuki's strangled gasp cut her off. I looked over at her and seen she was being held down by her neck. Without thinking I quickly ran over and hit his arm the same time as Orihime.

"Are you alright Tatsuki?" Orihime sounded desperate but I kept my eyes on the hollow. I couldn't do much in my human body but I could at least distract the hollow.

"Tatsuki what's wrong? Can't you hear me?"

"It's useless Orihime… she can neither hear nor even see us." The hollow said. I furrowed my eyebrows why was this hollow talking to Orihime? Was he really her brother that died?

"How do you know my name?" Orihime asked.

"Orihime be careful!" I said looking back at her.

"Stay out of this!" The hollow screamed hitting me while I was looking back at Orihime. All the breath left my lungs when my back hit the floor.

"SHILOH!" I heard Orihime yell.

"So you really forgot my voice." I rolled over on my stomach and seen the hollow block Orihime from running to me.

"HOW SAD, ORIHIME!" The hollow yelled brining his hand down. My golden eyes widened and Orihime braced herself for the attack. Relief flooded into me when Ichigo ran through the window and blocked the attack. I gritted my teeth and stood back up grabbing my side.

"Ichigo," Orihime whispered opening her eyes.

"You interfere?" The hollow said taking away his hand. I seen Rukia jump through the window next and run over too me hitting me in the head with her glove forcing my soul out.

"Thanks," I rolled my shoulder once and drew my zanpakuto.

"Shiloh are you ok?" Ichigo asked me as I walked over beside him taking a defensive stance.

"Yeah just got the wind knocked out of me." I smirked lightly. I noticed Ichigo looking around the room. When his eyes landed on Orihime's body he tensed and quickly looked back at her soul form.

"I thought so! It's Ichigo!" Orihime said sounding happy.

"You can see me?" Ichigo asked dropping his stance. I gritted my teeth.

"Why do you ask?" Orihime sounded confused and a little bit sad.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because that's her soul. Too bad for you Orihime is already dead!" The hollow said bringing his tail back and hitting Ichigo out of the apartment making a giant hole in the wall. I jumped over his tail and slashed down at his tail. He quickly moved it out of the way and tried to hit me with his hand. I blocked it but because of his strength I was forced outside.

"Damn, are you ok?" I asked jumping over to where Ichigo was. The only reply I got was a sharp nod. I seen Rukia quickly jump out of the room and land gracefully on the ground.

"What's wrong? For a guy sprouting big words your movements sure are slow." I watched the hollow slowly crawl out of the broken window.

"Is it that much of a shock that Orihime's soul has been removed from her body? Huh Ichigo Kurosaki?" He said shooting acid at us. It hit Ichigo on the hand making him drop his zanpakuto and hit me on the knee.

It stung like a bitch! I quickly jumped on the ground trying to shake the pain off. I looked up and seen the hollow hit Ichigo with his tail sending him hurdling to the ground. I moved as fast as I could with a busted knee and tried to catch him.

I only ended up breaking his fall a little less and taking most of the damage.

"Ichigo! Shiloh!" I heard Orihime yell running over too us. I looked up and seen Orihime run to the hole but before she could get too far she was grabbed by the hollow. I growled trying to get up but was stopped by my busted knee. It was hurt a lot worse than I had originally thought.

"Ichigo wake up!" Rukia yelled in his ear.

"Shut up…" He mumbled rubbing his head.

"How dare you say that as you wake up!" Rukia yelled sounding offended.

"Getting slapped around what's happening?" I asked looking at my knee.

"Nothing… this is just different from before. It affected me." Ichigo said.

"I see. Well then, that's fine but… don't forget. If you guys lose than he will eat Orihime's soul." Rukia said glaring at you two. Ichigo tensed and looked at me.

"Shiloh I want you to stay here. That knee looks pretty bad." He said standing up.

"I'll leave the fighting to you; but I won't just sit here." I said growling lightly.

Ichigo nodded and the two of us jumped up into the hole. I noticed that Orihime was talking with the hollow and the only thing I heard was 'to kill.' Ichigo rushed ahead and tried to slash the hollow but was hit by his tail again. I quickly made my way to Tatsuki and checked her wounds. They weren't fatal but they were still pretty bad. I started healing her keeping an eye on the scene in front of me staying out of the fight like I said I would.

"Ichigo!" Orihime yelled from in the hollow's grasp.

"Now let's go Orihime. Together with me… let's live together like we used too." The hollow said.

"Why…? If you were sad, you should have said so why did you hurt my friends like this… why?" Orihime said looking down.

"My brother wasn't a person that would do this." Orihime cried. I seen something inside the hollow snap and his grip on Orihime tightened tremendously.

"I'll kill you! Who do you think turned me into this! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" The hollow kept screaming 'I'll kill you' over and over in Orihime's face. I stopped healing Tatsuki and started to get up.

That was when Ichigo got a new look on his face and sliced the hollows tail into little pieces and then cut off the hand that held Orihime.

"Do you know why the big sibling is born first? It's to protect the little brothers and sisters that come after him!" I felt a deep pulling in my chest. I could see my little brother standing in the mouth of that hollow smiling back at me, protecting me. I gritted my teeth and fought back the tears that were willing to pool up. I fail as a big sister I let my little brother die protecting me.

"A brother telling his sister 'I'll kill you'… YOU NEVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Ichigo's yelling brought me out of my terrible thoughts. I had never seen Ichigo this mad.

"Ichigo," I whispered.

The hollow let out a loud howl as he looked at his dismembered hand.

"Why! Why do you interfere Ichigo Kurosaki?" The hollow howled.

"The sister that was born when I was fifteen. She was closer to a daughter than a sister. Our mother was a whore, our father a devil. When a child would cry, they would beat it until it stopped. That's the kind of people they were. To hide her from my parents, I would take care my sister. And then, on the March I turned 18. I took my sister that had become three years old and ran away with her. Since then! We've always lived together! Just the two of us forever! I am the one who raised Orihime! I'm the one who protected her! She's mine! I won't give her to anyone! Especially not you, Ichigo Kurosaki! I WON'T!" The hollow yelled this. Orihime and I stared up at the hollow in shock while Ichigo simply glared at the thing. I had never guessed Orihime had grown up that way.

"I WON'T GIVE HER TO YOU!" The hollow rushed towards Ichigo but he blocked it with his sword.

"Don't be stupid. Orihime is Orihime! She doesn't belong to anyone!" Ichigo growled still blocking the hollow.

"She's mine! All of her! I lived my life for Orihime! Yet Orihime, won't live her life for me! THEN AT LEAST SHE MUST DIE FOR ME!" I didn't have enough time to get over to Orihime to protect her from the attack.

"STOP!" Ichigo and I yelled at the same time. The hollow sunk his teeth into Orihime and she hugged him. I could hardly believe what I was seeing. Orihime dropped to her knees her arms still wrapped around the hollow.

"Orihime…" I whispered the same time as Ichigo and the hollow.

"I'm sorry brother… I wanted you to hear… all the fun things that happened at school. The things I like. The people I like. At the beginning all I did was pray every day; but I thought that it wasn't good. That I shouldn't just show you me being sad. That you would worry if that's all you saw. That's why I wanted to show you! That I'm happy; and that you don't have to worry about me!" Orihime sobbed and the hollow slowly retracted his teethe from her.

"But that was making you sad. I didn't even realize. Brother, I'm sorry for making you sad. I love you." It was hard to watch this.

"Orihime!" Ichigo and the hollow yelled as she fell to the ground. I quickly ran over too her and checked the chain of fate. I was once again filled with relief when I seen that it was still intact.

"Don't panic!" Rukia yelled.

"She can still be saved the chain of fate is still intact. Rukia and I can save her." I said relieved. Rukia ran over to me and started telling me what to do in order to save her.

"Orihime, hang in there you are in the way of healing." Her brother whispered as a soft glow started coming from my hand. I wasn't the most talented in healing but I had more spirit energy than Rukia so I did most of the work.

"Yeah in truth, I knew that, Orihime had stopped praying to not worry me. Even so, I wanted her to pray for me, because during that time her heart was all mine." He was still hovering over Orihime but for some reason I didn't feel a threatening vibe coming off of him.

"Her hairpins… weren't they a present from you? Orihime told me about them. That they were the first present from her brother. That was why she wears them every day." Ichigo told her brother.

"Both are the same. Those who survive and those who die. Both are as sad as the other." I whispered and I could feel both the eyes from Ichigo and Orihime's brother boring into my back.

"So don't think that you are the only one who's sad." I said looking back up.

"I never noticed…" He said and I seen him grab Ichigo's zanpakuto from his hands.

"Hey what are you…"

"It's fine… if I stay like this. I'll someday once again lose myself and come after Orihime." He said breaking his mask and holding the zanpakuto to his throat.

"That's why right now. While I have regained a small part of myself. I want to disappear." He said.

"But why? You don't have t-"

"Ichigo, his decision is correct. Once you become a hollow you will never revert back. Let him disappear." Rukia said cutting Ichigo off.

"Rukia," Ichigo muttered.

"Don't worry 'cutting' a hollow is not the same as killing them. It is to wash away their sins. By cutting them with the zanpakuto their sins are washed away, and they can go to the soul society. That's why we shinigami exist." I said as I stopped healing Orihime so Rukia could do the more advanced stuff.

"Then… good-by Orihime." Her brother said leaning over Orihime as she slowly opened her eyes and he stabbed himself with Ichigo's zanpakuto.

"Brother… good-bye." Orihime said as he slowly faded away. His eyes widened then he smiled and finally he was gone. The four of us stood by the hole and watched all traces of him leave.

"He's gone," I whispered.

"Yup," Ichigo said.

"How are your wounds?" I asked turning to look at Orihime.

"Oh, yeah. Almost completely- never mind that I have so many questions to ask yo-" Orihime was cut off when Rukia clicked the memory replacer making her fall to the floor.

"Orihime! What did you do?" Ichigo yelled freaking out.

"This is the memory replacer. It erases her memory and substitutes a new one." Rukia said looking at the small lighter.

"Memory replacer?" Ichigo sounded confused and slightly nervous.

"Yes! Well, the new memories are random and it's kind of a problem." I said as Rukia used it on Tatsuki too.

"Random?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see tomorrow." I said with a smile as I merged with my body.

"It's true! A sumo wrestler really came into my room and shot a bazooka at the wall!" Orihime said as the rest of the girls minus Tatsuki stared at her.

"You and your imagination again."

"Orihime…"

"Well… I actually like that childish brain of hers."

"But it's true! Right Tatsuki."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, right?" Tatsuki said not really paying attention.

"WHAT? Tatsuki says it too?"

"Do you see what I mean." I said crossing my arms and looking up at Ichigo.

"I see…" He muttered with a sweat drop. I laughed glad that things were starting to get back to normal.


	4. Chad's new Friend

**Sorry its been so late but I finally got this out and I've got more chapters waiting to be released soon. Special Thank you to all those who Reviewed, followed and Favorited. **

**Also I'm sorry if Shiloh seems a little Mary sue like right now. That will change. Anyway lets get this road on the show.  
**

* * *

I sighed quietly and watched the clouds float by from my spot on the school roof not bothering to eat my lunch yet. '_What's wrong Shiloh?' _Dokugakuji asked quietly. _'Are you guys sure you are ready for bankai?' _I responded still watching the clouds. '_Hell yeah nothing is going to stop us from getting stronger.'_ Kougaiji's words rang through my head bringing back an old memory.

"_**Go Shiloh don't let anything stop you from living your life and becoming stronger." **_

"Hey Shiloh what are you doing up here by yourself!" Ichigo's words brought me back to the real world. "Huh? Oh Ichigo, I was just thinking." He looked back at me for a second before shrugging and sitting down beside you. You didn't know it but when you first looked at him it looked like one of your eyes were a bright red orange and the other was a dark electric blue.

"So how long have you been a Shinigami?" His question startled me. "You did say that you would tell me what happened." He said and I nodded. "I became a Shinigami five years ago, but mine came without the help of another person."

Ichigo stared at me for a minute he could tell that there was more to the story than that, but he seen the far off hurt look in your eyes and didn't say anything else.

Before I could change the subject Rukia came up on the roof holding her own lunch. "Hey how are your injuries?" She asked walking over to the two of us. After she replaced Orihime and Tatsuki's memories she healed Ichigo and me. Well she only healed my knee but I went to Tessai who healed up the rest of my wounds. "Mine are great." I said smiling biting into my sandwich. "Mine are good too but damn they healed up cleanly." Ichigo said touching his forehead. "You're still surprised? What did you expect? My kido grades were top of the class. Healing wounds like that is nothing." Rukia said proudly. "Grades? Is there a Shinigami school?" Ichigo asked looking over at me. "Something like that." I answered. "Anyways," Rukia said drawing my attention away. "How do I drink this?" She asked holding up her juice box. "Obviously you stick the straw in." Ichigo said returning to his own lunch but Rukia still looked confused I was getting ready to help her when Mizuiro walked up to our little group. "Hi Mizuiro." I said smiling.

"What's this? You three are together again. You sure get along well." He said walking over beside Ichigo and sitting down. "Dumbass does it look like we get along well?" Ichigo said pointing at Rukia. "You don't? Well, if you say so; but Ichigo, shouldn't you think about the impression you're giving those around you."

"Stupid, if I worried about what others thought I would have dyed my black long ago." Ichigo said bluntly and Mizuiro agreed. "Or removed that stick up your ass." I mumbled only to get a quick jab in the side by Ichigo and I had to give a counter attack. While Ichigo and I had a little jabbing war Mizuiro brought his attention to Rukia who was having her own war with the juice box. "Hello Rukia." He said happily. "Hello umm Mizuiro?" Rukia said a little unsure.

"Bingo! You remembered, even though we haven't been properly introduced." He said laughing. Ichigo and I gave a temporary truce and watched Mizuiro introduce himself. "I'm Kojima Mizuiro age 15. My hobby is-"

"Womanizing" We both said over whatever Mizuiro was getting ready to say.

"Huh?! N-no it isn't you two are horrible!" He said freaking out. "With this nerdy face yet he's all over them. Watch out." Ichigo said pointing and said womanizer. "Stop it. You're ruining my reputation. I'm only interested in older girls. All girls my age are safe." Mizuiro said trying to redeem himself.

"That's why I told her to watch out." Ichigo said not telling him that Rukia is really much much older than all of us were. Mizuiro made a confused but I just shook my head. I noticed Chad wasn't here normally he was one of the first ones to be sitting with us. Even though Chad was quiet that was one of the reasons that I liked him. It was nice to just sit in comfortable silence and his blunt outlook on life was nice.

"Hey can I join you guys?" I looked over and seen Keigo walking towards our group.

"Hey Keigo." Ichigo said looking back too.

"Huh? Chad's not here?" Keigo asked looking around. "Nope" I said shaking my head lightly. "Oh, yeah I haven't seen him either." Mizuiro said adding to Keigo's confusion. "That's weird where did he go?" Keigo was soon distracted by something else.

"Oh! If it isn't the beautiful transfer student Rukia! Why are you here?!" Keigo yelled jumping back. I sighed quietly and took a drink from my water. Keigo had done the exact same thing when I first ate lunch with them. "Ichigo asked her out." Mizuiro answered pointing at Ichigo. "No I did no-"

"WHAT?! ICHGIO?!" Keigo screamed running up to the red head.

"Good job man. Does that mean that Shiloh is free?" Keigo asked tears of I guess joy running down his face. I sweat dropped at the scene.

"I am Keigo Asano! Welcome to this place of men!" Keigo said saluting Rukia. "Hey! I'm not a man." I yelled. "You act like one though." Ichigo said. I growled quietly and soon the second jabbing war began. Ignoring the others as they said something about a lunch party and Rukia who was still trying to drink her juice.

While this was happening I didn't hear the person walking behind Keigo till he was kicked in the back and forced forward. "Ow what are you. . ." his sentence faded off as he looked back and seen who had kicked him. Ichigo and I looked up and seen two idiots standing there.

"Oshima, they lifted your suspension?" I saw that Keigo was shaking lightly. "I'm not talking to you!" Oshima growled shoving Keigo out of the way and standing in front of Ichigo and me. I growled quietly at the man angry that he would push one of my friends.

"Hey Kurosaki, when you gonna dye your hair? With that bleached hair and drooping eyes you're copying me." Oshima said leaning down in Ichigo's face.

"Shut up. How many times do I have to tell you, this is my natural color, and I ain't copying you. Do something about your own hair, chicken head. Lay any eggs lately?" I snickered quietly at Ichigo's comeback as he stood up even if it was lame.

"Chick, You bastard." Oshima seemed shocked that Ichigo said that to him.

"Hey, hey, hey let's not fight ok!" Keigo said standing in front of Ichigo. "Get lost Asano, I'm going to kick that idiot's ass." Oshima growled getting in Keigo's face now. "Come on, let us go. We all know how strong you are. We can't beat you Oshima!"

I scoffed. I knew I could take down Oshima but decided not to get involved. "Don't be stupid. I'm a thousand times stronger than that baby chicken." Ichigo said crossing his arms.

Keigo cried Ichigo's name and held on to the thug as he got even angrier. Taking a step back I seen him reach into his school uniform jacket and I started to get tense. "Heh as I though. I knew one day I'd have to settle things with you for good. This is perfect right here right now." He pulled a out pair brass knuckles. I relaxed a little Ichigo could still take him out easily.

"I'm gonna kick yur arse!" Ichigo and Mizuiro stared at him like he was an idiot contemplating whether or not to make fun of that statement. I didn't need to think about it as I broke out laughing. "Oh my god are you retarded?" I asked seeing a figure start coming up behind Oshima.

"Oh it looks like the girl wants to go first then." He said with a smirk. "Oh and it's too late to apolo-" Before he could finish his threat a large hand grabbed his shoulder and threw him to the other side of the roof. "Ah Rei!" His subordinate yelled running over to where he landed. During this whole time Rukia still didn't look up from her juice box.

"Chad!" I said happily smiling at the large dark skinned teen. "Chad you need to be more careful, you could have killed Oshima. Thank you for saving us though." Keigo said beside Chad when he turned his head I saw bandages on his cheek, on his hand, and around his head.

"You're hurt what happened?" I asked walking up and looking at his head. "My head? Yesterday a steel beam fell from above."

"Ste-steel beam?" The three boys stuttered. "And your hand?" I motioned towards the bandages on his hand. "I collided with a motorcycle when I was buying bread." He said like it was nothing. I blinked a few times before shaking my head. _"Damn doesn't anything kill this guy?' _Kou asked. _'I think that's a good thing.' _Doku stated._ ' Probably but I'm sensing something weird coming from chad.' I_ said.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Ichigo yelled bringing me to the real world again. "The guy on the motorcycle was seriously injured so I took him to the hospital." Chad continued. "S-so that's why you were late." Keigo whispered.

"What kind of body do you have?" Ichigo then asked. Chad simply ignored them and took what I originally thought was his book bag off of his back. When he set it down I saw that it was a cage with a little parakeet inside it. _'Shiloh I don't think it was Chad that felt weird it was the bird he is carrying with him.' _Doku said making me focus on the small bird.

"Hello! My name is Shibata Yuichi. What are your names?" The small bird said happily. _'Babe I think it has another soul inside it. I don't think it's dangerous but it could be.' _Kou said.

"Oh wow it speaks so well!" Keigo said leaning down next to the cage. "My name is Asano Keigo! Can you say it Keigo?"

"Where'd you get the parakeet?" Ichigo asked pointing towards the bird. Cad looked at him before raising his hand. "Yesterday," He sighed lightly. "I got it." I sweat dropped at his simple answer.

"Hey! You quit the explanation because it was too much work didn't you?! That's a bad habit, tell us!" Keigo yelled pointing. While Keigo continued to be loud I looked up at Ichigo and see that he was tense and kept looking at the bird.

"Can you sense it too Ichigo?" I asked slightly surprised that he might've notice something small like that. He quickly looked down and opened his mouth to say something but Rukia cut him off.

"Don't worry something is inside of it, but it's nothing evil. It's nothing more than a lonely spirit."

"But it could turn into a hollow if we leave it alone right?" I asked Rukia. "Right it would be wise to the afterlife tonight." She nodded.

"Rodger, there goes more of my sleeping time." Ichigo groaned.

"No complaining!" Rukia snapped. I smiled I could tell Rukia was opening up to Ichigo more and more and Ichigo was finally starting to accept his role as a Shinigami.

* * *

After eating lunch we decided that Icigo and I would deal with the spirit in the bird tonight after Ichigo's family goes to bed. Ichigo, Doji, and I were walking home from school. "So spike ball learn anything new today?" Doji asked jumping from my shoulder to Ichigo's with a teasing grin. "What?" Ichigo asked annoyed. "You know did you learn anything new like why the sky is blue, or how your hair is not only a weird color but also manages to defy gravity too." Doji said snickering.

"Why you little-" Ichigo reached up and tried to grab him but Doji jumped off his shoulder and ran behind me. I shook my head at the two and walked ahead. "Try and catch me." Doji said teasingly and I heard Ichigo growl.

The next thing I know Doji is running through my legs and Ichigo was short to follow. Only his shoulders didn't make it through and he stopped right in between my legs. My eyebrow twitched and I slowly felt my face heat up. When I didn't feel Ichigo move after a second I slowly looked down and seen him staring up at me with a large blush across his face only he wasn't looking at my face.

"See you did learn something new! You learned what color Shiloh's panties are today!" Doji said laughing. The blush on my face got darker and I slowly stepped away from Ichigo and set my bag down beside his head. Before Doji could even blink I had him by the scruff of the neck keeping him at eye level. "You think that's funny you little shit?" I asked a dark smile on my face.

"Well I uhh, I though Ichigo could use a little bit of humor . . . you know because he always looks so mad. You're wearing the red ones right, the ones with the stripes?" Doji said laughing nervously. If he could, I bet he would be sweating through his thick fur. "Wrong answer." With a flick of my wrist Doji was tossed in the air and when he got towards the end of my skirt I swiftly kicked him. Causing him to fly off towards my house with a single 'They are red' floating through the air. I sighed and watched him fly before walking over to were Ichigo was standing dumbfounded and picking up my bag.

"Well you did my job for me, thanks Shiloh." Ichigo said trying to sneak off somewhere. "Yeah I did but it's not over yet." I said laughing evilly chasing after him.

* * *

By the time we got to the Kurosaki Clinic Ichigo was nursing a new bump on his head and I was all smiles. "Shiloh, brother move out of the way!" I turned and seen Yuzu rush past us in a nurse outfit caring boxes of medical equipment. "Yuzu what's the rush?" Ichigo asked but before he got an answer Karin rushed by with an injured man on a stretcher.

"Wait! What's going on here?!" I asked slightly panicked. "An accident! There was a cat accident on the intersection!" Yuzu said pointing in out towards the street.

"I SAID I NEED FOUR BEDS!" We heard Isshin yell from in one of the rooms. "You can't accept that many?! Do something! We don't have the equipment to help these people! Tell your manager that this is a request from Kurosaki! Then tons of beds will open up!" Ichigo and I poked our heads into the room that Isshin was screaming just to see him slam the phone down breaking the receiver. I was shocked I had never seen Isshin this angry before.

"D-Dad is there anything I can help with?" Ichigo asked from above me. "No! Go stay in the corner so you are out of the way!" Isshin said rushing off to go help the other patients. Ichigo grabbed my wrist and pulled me over towards a small space and sat down. I watched the family closely having never seen a car accident before or the Kurosaki clinic in action before so this was all new to me.

Looking over at Ichigo I seen that he had his head down and was sulking. Before I could ask what was wrong I heard Yuzu scream. My head whipped around to the noise and seen Yuzu barely holding the arm of a man about four times her size. "Whoa?! A big one has arrived!" Isshin said running over to help his daughter. "Ichigo this is a job for you! Help carry this guy!" Looking up from his spot Ichigo ran over to the pair trying to support the man.

I got up to get a better look at the guy. My eyes widened when you saw who it was. "Chad?" Ichigo and I whispered. The man looked up confirming our thoughts. This was indeed a bloody beaten up Chad. "Shiloh? Ichigo?" He muttered as Ichigo ran over to him. Karin walked up beside me and suddenly became super stiff. Following her line of sight I saw that she was staring straight at the small bird in the cage. I looked back at the small girl wondering if she could feel the spirit inside the bird too.

Ichigo and Isshin took Chad back to one of the rooms where he took off his shirt so he could get a better look at his wounds. When he did I covered my nose. The wound was deep and bloody that covered most of his back but the worst thing was the fact that it reeked of a hollow. How had I not felt this earlier? Looking over at Ichigo I saw that he was wide eyed staring at Chad's back like the rest of you. Then I remembered that Ichigo seemed to numb everything down when I was around him.

"This is terrible, looks like a burn. It's bleeding all over the place too. You'll have to-" Chad stood cutting Isshin off.

"No, I'm fine now." Chad said putting his shirt back on and wobbling towards the door. "Don't be stupid with this much blood loss you couldn't be!" As if to prove Isshin's point before Chad could get to the door he stumbled and fell over. "See! Yuzu, Karin get a bed ready!"

Ichigo and I left the others to tend to Chad and walked up to his room. When we got there Rukia was already sitting on his bed. "Do you two sense that?" Ichigo asked closing the door behind us.

"I did." I confirmed.

"Of course, felt it even in this room. I didn't sense anything from the parakeet but his wounds smell of a hollow." Rukia said crossing her arms. I sighed lightly leaning against the window thinking. I haven't been able to sense hollows clearly with Ichigo around. This was something I will have to talk to Kisuke about.

"Well I don't see much we can do right now besides keep an eye on Chad and hope we get a call about the hollow." I said starting to climb out of the window. Because Ichigo knew what I was I didn't have to act like a normal girl anymore. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Ichigo said surprised. "I'm heading back home there is someone I need to talk too." I said getting ready to jump. "At least use the door!"

"Too late." With a smile and wave I jumped down into the alley between Ichigo's house and my house. Walking around I saw Doji sitting on the step. "We really need to find a way to keep that kid's Reiryoku under control." Doji said as I unlocked the door to your house. "I know I need to contact Kisuke on it soon." I muttered heading up to my room to go to bed. Hoping that we would be able to find the hollow that attacked Chad tomorrow.

* * *

The next day I was sitting at the Kurosaki's table while Yuzu cooked breakfast. There was still no sign of the hollow that attacked Chad yesterday. "Brother it's breakfast time!" Yuzu yelled up the stairs towards Ichigo's room. A few seconds said strawberry came down the steps. "Shiloh what are you doing here?" He asked noticing me. I didn't normally eat breakfast with the Kurosaki's. "I wanted to see how chad was doing today." I said smiling.

"Where's Karin?" Ichigo asked sitting down beside me. "She said that didn't want any. She didn't seem to be doing too well." Yuzu muttered sadly. "That's rare." I said normally the rowdy girl was out here and toughed it out even if she didn't feel well.

"Ichigo! Bad news Chad has disappeared from his hospital room!" Isshin yelled barging in.


End file.
